Delirium Schtroumpfens
by Mirliton
Summary: Jack Aubrey n'aurait peut-être pas dû oublier une fois de plus le cher Docteur sur une île déserte. Ou presque... Cross Over délirant.


**Disclaimer**: rien n'est à moi, à part le délire. Et encore (explications à la fin).

**Genre**: méga délire, avec un Cross-Over Master and Commander / Schtroumpfs / X-Files (si, c'est possible. Et je le prouve!). Oh, et pour le chewing-gum, il y a un OS, _Affaire Classée_, qui développe le sujet.

-

* * *

-

**Delirium Schtroumpfens.**

**-  
**

- Écoutez mon vieux, ça fait 2 jours maintenant. Il y a prescription, non ?

- Hmmm ?

- Stephen, arrêtez de bouder.

- Je ne boude pas.

- Je sais qu'on n'aurait jamais dû vous oublier sur cette île, mais l'équipage était nerveux avec ces histoires de farfadets bleus, alors une fois l'approvisionnement en eau douce terminé personne n'a pensé que vous en aviez profité une fois de plus pour courir après les papillons.

- Pas des papillons. Et je ne boude pas.

- Alors pourquoi restez-vous enfermé dans l'Infirmerie ?

- Travail.

- Stephen…

- Spécimen unique à étudier. Fichez-moi la paix.

- Docteur ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Si au moins vous enleviez cette armoire de devant la porte, Killich pourrait vous apporter un repas.

- Pas faim.

-.-.-.-.-

- Vous avez quoi ???

- Ecoutez Stephen, je sais que ce sont vos bocaux, mais…

- Et comment !!

- … mais cet Américain nous a fourni sur les Français des informations très précieuses en échange.

- Contre _**mon**_ bocal !

- Vous plus que tout autre comprenez pourtant l'importance des renseignements fournis par un espion, et ce spécimen bleuâtre le fascinait au point de baisser substantiellement son prix.

- _**Vous lui avez donné. Mon. Bocal.**_

- Je vous en rachèterai un. Avec un gnome bleu à l'intérieur, si vous y tenez.

- …

- Et puis j'aurais pu vous demander votre avis, si cette fois encore vous n'étiez pas resté à terre pour gambader derrière vos scarabées...

- Geotripudae, ignare.

- Docteur !

- Et votre partita de Bach, vous la jouerez tout seul.

- Stephen !

- _**Slam**_.

- Dites voir Capitaine, si vous comptez encore oublier souvent le Docteur sur une île ou vendre en douce ses cochonneries, faudrait voir à installer un passe-plat sur la porte de l'Infirmerie. Histoire qu'il ne meure pas de faim.

-.-.-.-.-

- Sérieusement, Mulder, tu comptes réclamer des crédits pour _ça _? Les petits hommes verts ne te suffisent plus, il te faut des petits hommes bleus maintenant ?

- Ecoute Scully, d'après le registre, un espion américain l'a échangé pendant les guerres napoléoniennes avec des anglais contre les projets français de Trafalgar. Je suis tombé par hasard sur ce spécimen dans les archives en rangeant les restes de cafards mutants extra-terrestres. Il était juste à côté, pas plus haut que trois pommes, d'une teinte cyanosée et de forme quasiment humaine, bien conservé dans son formol.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas encore une fois le balayeur qui a jeté son chewing-gum dans un bocal ? Je te rappelle que ta dernière grande découverte comportait essentiellement de l'aspartam, de la gomme arabique des colorants et un peu de salive. Avec un échantillon de grippe qui m'a clouée au lit trois jours.

- Nom de nom, Scully, je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Et il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au personnage d'une BD française que lisait ma sœur ; il a peut-être un rapport avec son enlèvement. Un Scroumf, Strouf,...

- Schtroumpf.

- Oui, voilà. Alors arrête avec ton rationalisme borné et aide-moi à convaincre Skinner d'ouvrir une enquête sur la disparition de ce bocal.

- _**Rationalisme borné ??**_

- Ce n'est pas le moment de... hé ! Scully, qu'est-ce que tu... Scully !

_**Slam**_**.**

-.-.-.-.-

- Scully ?

- ...

- C'est aussi _mon_ bureau.

- ...

- Je te signale d'ailleurs que je l'ai occupé plus longtemps que toi. J'ai donc un droit... d'aînesse. Laisse-moi entrer !

- Mauvais argument, Mulder : tu n'es pas du bon côté de la porte pour en prendre possession, j'ai donc le droit... du sol.

- Bon d'accord, j'ai eu tort, je suis désolé Scully.

- ...

- Les clefs de mon appartement sont à l'intérieur. Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît.

- ...

-.-.-.-.-

- Tu finiras bien par sortir quand tu auras trop faim.

- ...

- Remarque, ça ne te ferait pas de mal de maigrir un peu.

- Vraiment Mulder ? Attends voir... Oooooooh, ça alors, ta réserve de graines de tournesol !... Voyons cela...

- Ma réserve de... ? SCULLY ! OUVRE IMMEDIATEMENT !

- Va te faire schtroumpfer ailleurs, Mulder.

-

FIN

-

* * *

-

**_Explication maintenant: je ne suis qu'en partie responsable de ce qui précède. Voici la retranscription d'une conversation avec ma mère au sujet des fanfictions et du site._**

_- Et là, tu peux mettre des histoires ou des auteurs en favori. Ceux qui regardent mon profil peuvent voir s'il y en a qui les intéressent, et là, regarde, ça indique à quel fandom appartient la fic: Schtroumpfs, Master and Commander, ...  
_

_- Les Schtroumpfs avec Aubrey et Mathurin??_

_- Mais non Maman, ce sont 2 histoires différentes, voyons..._

_- Oh, tu sais, le Docteur, avec tous ses machins bizarres dans ses bocaux..._

_- !!!_

_**Et voilà. Je sais maintenant de quel chromosome vient mon neurone délirant... **_

_**(ma mère est géniale, quand même :)  
**_


End file.
